klaine by the pool
by stephcolfer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are left at Cooper's house, with an inviting pool, but will Cooper stay away?


Kurt let out a sigh of contentment. He loved days like these, he really did. He was sprawled out on a sun bed in his trunks drinking a shirley temple, catching some rays by a beautiful, in its own garden. He was currently pretending he was a lot richer than he actually was; the garden he was in was not his own. He'd been invited to spend the day with Blaine at his older brother's house. Thankfully Cooper wasn't home, Kurt always felt extremely awkward with him around, he didn't feel like he could entirely be himself.

Blaine surfaced in the pool with a splash, and hauled himself out of the pool. He approached Kurt, dripping wet with soggy curls slapped all over his tanned face. Kurt knew what was coming next, before Blaine even opened his mouth. "C'mon, Kurt, put down your drink and come in" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes to puppy dog size to increase his chances.

"Blaine, you know how much time I spend keeping my hair in perfect condition, do you think chlorine is going to help? It's not going to help, Blaine." The whole time Kurt spoke he didn't look up, he was afraid to make eye contact. So he pretended to be thoroughly interested in his fingers, and stared at them intently. He chanced a look at Blaine, who was standing with his arms folded, looking unimpressed.

Blaine whined. "Kuuuuuurt, please?" he was now throwing Kurt a very cheesy grin, knowing that Kurt wouldn't be able to resist, he was playing dirty.

Kurt wasn't giving up just yet though, he loved tormenting Blaine like this. "Maybe later, honey, but if I don't drink this now, it won't stay cool" he knew this was a terrible excuse, but then again, he wasn't going to turn around and say, _no Blaine, I'm not going in because I love torturing you until you're too cute to refuse. _Kurt thought he'd won, Blaine disappeared from sight, so he put his head back and allowed his eyelids to drift down. However, Kurt's peace lasted all of about thirty seconds, his sun bed was gliding across the grass at a rapid pace, heading straight for the pool. It stopped so it was perched right on the edge, and the slightest movement would result in Kurt falling face first into the water.

"Blaine! You wouldn't dare! Now you'd better haul ass and get this chair away from the edge! Don't think I'm joking, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt knew his resisting was pointless, it was inevitable, he was going to end up in the water.

Blaine was teasing now, pushing the chair forward, and then pulling back, back and forth Kurt went.

"Dammit, fine. Let's get this over with. Be prepared for me to drown you." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The chair jolted forward, and Kurt slid off the end, with a surprising amount of grace. Kurt landed in the pool and Blaine cannonballed in after him. As soon as both their heads were out of the water, Kurt didn't hesitate to begin his revenge, he splashed as much water as he could in Blaine's face. Blaine realised that this was the beginning of a war, and returned the favour. They were laughing and trying their absolute hardest to beat one other in this watery battle.

"Okay, okay! I give in! Truce!" yelled Blaine, rubbing his eyes and then hiding behind his arms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kurt winked at his boyfriend before allowing his arms to relax and float next to him in the rippling water. Blaine had a really sweet expression on his face, the kind he usually gets before he turns into the hopeless romantic that he is. Blaine took a couple of steps forward, put his hand beneath the surface and pulled Kurt in by his waistband. Kurt was starting to be even more thankful that Cooper wasn't around. Kurt's hands found Blaine's shoulders, and made their way up to the back of his neck, playing gently with the loose, damp curls that hung there. Blaine's hands were around Kurt's waist now, holding him securely, not that Kurt had any intentions of going anywhere.

"Guess what?" Blaine asked, so softly it was barely above a whisper. Blaine smiled at Kurt's innocent curiosity.

"What?" asked Kurt, genuinely interested. He let his head fall slightly to one side.

"I love you." Blaine said with a smile that told Kurt just how much he meant it. Kurt didn't bother with a reply, instead he tightened his grip on Blaine's neck and pulled him to his lips. This was without a doubt the best kiss they had ever shared. Just before breaking apart, Kurt nibbled lightly at Blaine's bottom lip, causing him to moan with pleasure.

"If that was your revenge, I think I'll push you in more often." Blaine said into Kurt's neck. Even through the water and sun tan lotion, he still smelled like _Kurt_, this made Blaine's smile a little wider.

"Who said I'm through with you yet?" Kurt whispered into his ear, he could be such a flirt sometimes. Kurt was on his way to pulling Blaine in again, when-

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Cooper had come home, they hadn't heard the front door open. Kurt jumped a foot in the air, and blushed so much he looked like he had sunburn.

"Oh my God, Coop. Your timing is impeccable." Muttered Blaine, Kurt promptly buried his face in Blaine's chest, an attempt to escape the embarrassment of being caught. "How long have you been back?"

"Long enough." Cooper winked in an overly enthusiastic manner. "By the way, little bro, Kurt totally kicked your ass in that water fight." And he disappeared back into the house.


End file.
